Lily Adams
Lily Adams (Japanese: ケータの母 Kēta no Haha) is a minor character of the Yo-kai Watch series and the mother of Nathan Adams and wife of Aaron Adams. Appearance Lily Adams has brown eyes and long brown hair, and frequently wears glasses. In her debut, she wears an orange scarf with white polka dots, a pale yellow rolled-up long sleeve shirt, light gray denim shorts, dark brown tights, and yellow ballet flat shoes. During housework, usually in the kitches, Lily wears an apron, and when working out she wears a purple leotard, yellow leggings and lavender leg warmers. Personality Lily Adams is shown to have a very devoted personality and often goes out of her way to do nice things for her family, such as cleaning, purchasing rare snacks, or baking homemade cookies for Nathan. At the same time, she can also become furious if her orders have been disobeyed, which Nathan tends to do. Her anger can reach such intensity that the show once humorously referred to her angry form by the Yo-kai title of "Monster Mom" in Yo-kai Medallium; Nate even commented that he would rather face the Oni Yo-kai Gargaros rather than his own mother. Despite all this, she is still a kind and loving mother, and has a soft side at times. History Lily Adams made her debut in EP001 when she and her husband were arguing over pudding, as they were both inspirited by Dismarelda. But in the end, Whisper found Happierre, who inspirited the two making them apologize and make up with each other. In EP004, Lily makes Nate clean his room. She then gets angry with Nate when he hasn't cleaned his room yet. In EP018, Lily tells Nate that she needs to run some errands and tells him to wait for the delivery man. When Nate returned home from Banter's Bakery after being chased by Gargaros, Lily was very angry at Nate for leaving the house. In EP062, Lily tells Nate that she needs to run some errands and tells him to wait for the delivery man where he has to sign for it and warns him not to do a repeat of last time. After the frightened delivery man leaves, Lily plans to ground Nate for leaving the house again. Relationships Nathan Adams Nate is her son, with whom she has a caring relationship. Despite this, Lily has been shown to get angry at Nate whenever he disobeys or doesn't follow her orders. Aaron Adams Aaron Adams is her husband. They're shown to be very affectionate with one another, usually. Whisper notes that they're so loving, it was no wonder Dismarelda became envious of them. Bear and Eddie Katie Trivia * Lily Adams is quite similar to Tamako Nobi from the Doraemon franchise and similarly-styled anime series. Both are glasses-wearing mothers, and both get angry when their sons don't do what they're told to, but they still love them dearly. Both of their sons are voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch. In other languages * Spanish: Lily Adams * French: Lily Adams * German: Lily Adams * Italian: Laura Adams * Portuguese: Lily Adams * Korean: lilli aedeomseu * Chinese: Lìlì yàdāngsī * Thai: Lily Adams * Arabic: layli adimaz Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans